Dumstrang Student 2
Male Name:Conrad Bergman Nationality: Swedish + German Model: Luke Bliyk Age: 17 Personality: Calm, very personable, is more of a diplomat then a warrior, is very down to earth, smart, cautious, manipulative, hard-working, independent, strong willed, speaks English perfectly Wand: Maple, Unicorn Hair Sexuality; Bisexual, Biromantic Blood Purity: Pure Blood History: He was born in Germany to a loving mother on July 2nd - but a drunken father who he never met in his life. As a child, he lived a happy and joyous life, with no worry as his mother was a wealthy and beatufil woman that worked all night to keep her child happy. She was very well known for her cooking skills - and as such, ran a five star restaurant, with her working as the Head Chief, despite owning the establishment herself and was wealthy enough to afford someone to stand in for her so that she could have time with her son. After awhile, Condrad grew into a hard-working, and extremely independent young man that thrived in chaos - and was well sought after for his grades at his Private Muggle school - until he was 11 years old and had his first act of Magic - he was playing with his friends, when one of his friends tripped - but didn't fall over - to Condrad's surprise he was floating - floating! The young boy immediately got his letter to Dumstrang - which pleased his mother - who was happy for him either way. Although he made a lot of friends during his time during Dumstrang - he yearned to explore the world - and as such once he got the opportunity to see the world through an invitation to Hogwarts - he immediately took it without hesitation during his Seventh Year. Delta Angelica Gorman Age: 14 Gender: Female Nationaliy: Irish/ American/ British Related too: Legion Gorman (Cousin) Personality: Delta is very sefless - but don't assume she can't kill people. She can and she will if you harm any of her friends or family, she's also very cacualting - literaly nothing she does is without logic or without thinking about the sense of it all; and she's well known for being able extremely patient, to the point where it'd seem nothing really bothers her, but she's got one key weakness. She may be a great rolemodel, and be a loyal and dedicated friend, but she's somewhat ruthless once you come down to it - she's willing to kill people without the slighest mercy to save her family and she's quite proficient at it too when she needs to be. She's headstrong too, and quite unwielding her oponion - which is saying alot about her. She'd pretty easy-going though, once you get to her know though, and she has a snide sense of humor that's mostly built back on stress, and she can apear to be somewhat boring at times due to how truly focused she seems on her given task. She's very calm though, and can swallow back her emontions when she needs be. She's also the type that likes to push her limits maybe too far - she's kind of known for taking big risks to get things done - one way or another, she likes to believe. She's also somewhat socially awkward and so she doesn't talk to people that often unless she needs to - and she always have a goal or some measure for something. Sexaulity: Homosexual, Homoromatic History: The Gormans were the most basic family, with two sons, Daniel and Willaim Gorman - they hailed from Germany, but both men grew discontent with how boring the small town was - and joined the Navy to satisfy there need for leaving there small town and travel the world. However, both man had to save up money to the US in first place so they worked long hours at the family business, and did as much to drop out of college - or at least Willaim did, as he was the eldest of the two by two years, Daniel was still in High school and he couldn't afford to drop out of high school for the families sakes. So after three years of miminual complaint and hard, dedicated work from the two, they saved up enough to buy two plane ticket to the US. William was 20 years old at the time, while his brother was 18 years old. They'd board the plane to San Fransico, California, and William made plans for the two of them to to stay at a local hotel for the night - and all went as planned as Willaim, the organized and hardworking older brother made all the plans, believing his younger brother to less compent in that area, but alas, Daniel was plenty compent, becuase he got a job first, at a local car dealers, leaving William out for a time being as he discovered a way to enter the navy. Both men were talented at scuba diving, as well as swimming and knowing there way around a boat; they were good boatsmen, and enough so that the navy took notice of the brothers. Lnt. William Alexander Gorman was sent to train in the nearby state of Oregon, while his brother, a Coperal, was sent to England to train. They'd keep in contact by letter. William being the dutiful man he was didn't look for a love - but he found one in a nurse, Evelyn Richards, due to her all serious familiarities she had with him. They took there friendship, slow, and romance bloomed after Willaim came back from war. At war; Willaims letter to his brother, My dearest brother I know that you haven't heard from me in awhile, but I was attacked by a shark during one of our scuba diving missions - to unarm a bomb - and we were nearby Egypt, not the safest place in the world, when one of my crewmen decided to be stupid and cause a great ruckus under the sea. He'd have attracted a great white shark to our position... He ended being eaten by it, while one of my arms was taken by the large scaly monsterious thing. I was glad that something scared it off of , or I would've died a horrible death at the bottom of the sea. I was deported back to Portland briefly, and I'm glad to be alive; nothing gladness me more More tragidy struck when the Lnt was briefly not able to use his legs when he was saving one of his men from a cross fire between one of the Paskitans and the Israls guards and he ended up being shot on his right leg - he was offically released from service after two years of serving faithfully. He'd have been dating Evelyn rather casually for those years, but once he came back, he proposed marriage to her, which she accepted with happiness. They got married, while settling in Portland, Oregon in a decent sized family house in the suburbs. Their first and only child being Delta, who'd grew up around ships and the water - she also learned to shot all types of guns as well as martial arts and boxing practices. While Delta was nine years old. She'd use accidental magic, while sitting on the beach, Delta was see a little girl about to drown, and would try and save her from drowning, when the girl magically teleported to the beach all of a sudden. The Muggle Born witch didn't expect that, after all, she'd have spent 4 years at a milarty base (due to her father being recalled suddenly after being released) so she assumed this was nothing special. She'd go to Salem - for three years before they moved to England, just in time to get to her little cousin, and her old friends were there as well. She'd be sorted into ____ house Personal Life: Childhood: Hard, diffuclt